Under the background of the booming of the mobile internet, a read software applied in the mobile terminal has popularized more widely, and brings the user more pure reading experience by grabbing, analyzing, purifying, and processing the various webpage information on the internet at the cloud end. As compared with the conventional webpage type reading, its format is more beautiful, its content is more concentric, and more favor of the user is obtained.
Such conventional read software mainly adopts a fixed loading mode of the read content. For example, in one loading procedure, for a list of the headline of the news, fixed number of the headline of the news are loaded; for detail of the news, entire article is loaded; and for the picture, pictures with same quality are loaded. However, the network environments accessed by the conventional mobile terminals are different from each other, and the current fixed loading mode of the read content can't carry out an adaptive adjustment according to the network environment in which the mobile terminal is currently, which easy to cause waste of the network resource or overloading operation of the network resource and reduces the loading efficiency of the read content of the mobile terminal.